Inkjet printers are widely used in various fields, such as advertising, export centers, image processing systems, press, photographic studio, apparel design, etc. These business applications typically impose high requirements on inkjet printers, including demanding inkjet printers to have continuous, downtime-free service capability. A print head is the most expensive but the most fragile component in a printer. In order to ensure the printer's continuous service capability, it is necessary to ensure that the print head, the core component in the printer, can provide continuous service or can be updated in time upon failure. The most common problem confronted with print heads is head clogging, for example ink drying due to long time non-usage. The most straightforward approach in the prior art is to use the uniform lifecycle to calculate lifetimes of different print heads. However, since service conditions of various printers (even different printers of the same model) vary, lifetimes of different print heads also vary considerably. Therefore, survival states of all print heads cannot be predicted using the uniform lifecycle.